


You Didn't Have to Ask

by TheImmortalThiefLord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/pseuds/TheImmortalThiefLord





	You Didn't Have to Ask

Clarke taps her foot impatiently, her eyes searching the forest through the gate. She spots a movement through the trees , a flash of black and grey, and Octavia appears. She makes her way to the camp, as Clarke calls out "open the gate!"   
Clarke sets out running toward Octavia, catching her off balance and almost tumbling over with her. Octavia is laughing and crying at the same time, and Clarke feels Bel's arms encircling her and O. When they finally break apart, Octavia jumps into Bellamy's arms and hugs him tightly.   
"I'm never letting you go, big brother," she smiles so large, Clarke's whole world seems to become brighter. Bellamy's eyes are swimming, but he's trying to hide it. Clarke can see his undenied love for his little sister.   
Clarke leads the Blake siblings back to the camp, gripping Octavia's hand in hers, Bellamy holding Octavia's other hand. Lincoln, silent as always, brings up the rear.   
They settle in Clarke and Bellamy's room, sitting on the chairs splayed around. Clarke brings Octavia a cup of her favourite tea, just as Octavia asks for something to drink. Octavia's eyes light up as the familiar smell greets her, and Clarke bends down to whisper in her ear "you didn't have to ask."  
The burn of Octavia's kiss lingers long past when they have left the camp, headed back for Indra and more training.


End file.
